Amu is under Ikuto's Spell
by LyricalAngelFangirl
Summary: Amu decides to confess to Ikuto through song. Uses the song "Under Your Spell," from the Buffy episode, "Once More, With Feeling," Amuto, and a mystery couple in the bonus chapter.
1. Under Your Spell,

Emi-tan: Hi!! This is my first Amuto fan fic!!

Ikuto: *Smiles victorious over Tadase*

Tadase: There will be a Tadamu one, right?

Emi-tan: Probably not. I sorry. Me not likey Tadamu. :p

Amu: Emi-tan does not own the _Shugo Chara!_ Or "Under Your Spell,"

Emi-tan: Which is from one of the greatest TV shows to ever exist. So without any further ado, let us begin, my minions.

~

Amu's POV

"Hey, Amu-chan, where are we going?" Ran asked.

"To the park. There's someone I want to see," I replied. I finished memorizing this really romantic song, and I wanted to sing it. But I thought it would be more fun if I had someone to accompany me.

"What's at the park, desu?" Su questioned, hoping to pry the answers from me.

"It's… a secret. You'll see when we get there," _If he's there._

"A secret, huh? Sorry, but that makes us more curious," Miki replied nonchalantly.

"Just wait 'till we get to the park," I mumbled. I didn't want them to ruin my good mood. Since he and his sister were musically talented, I wanted to tell him how I felt by song. If they ruined my mood, it would impact on the performance.

We had arrived a few minutes later. But he wasn't there. I didn't hear the violin that I wished would be playing right there.

"Amu, shouldn't you be going home?" A familiar voice called out. It was him. And he had his violin. Perfect.

"A-actually, I was looking for you," I stammered.

"You were looking for _me?_ That's not something you hear every day," he whispered.

"Well… there was this song I wanted to sing… but I thought it would sound better if someone accompanied me… and you were the first one I thought of…" I blushed, avoiding his eyes.

"What song is it?"

I handed him a sheet which had the notes for the song. Only I didn't put the lyrics on it.

"Are there lyrics to this song? Cause it sounds like you just want me to play something,"

"No, no! There are lyrics. I just wanted to… surprise you," His eyes looked suspicious. "I promise, there are lyrics,"

"Alright then. Whenever you're ready," he replied.

I took a breath in. Here it goes. I hope I remember the words.

"I'm ready," I said.

He started playing. He was a little surprised by the sound, as if he had heard somewhere before.

"_I lived my life in shadow_

_Never the sun on my face_

_It didn't seem so sad though_

_I figured that was my place_

_Now I'm bathed in light_

_Something just isn't right_

_I'm under your spell_

_How else could it be?_

_Anyone would notice me?_

_It's magic I can tell,_

_How you set me free_

_Brought me out so easily._

_I saw a world enchanted,_

_Spirits and charms in the air._

_I always took for granted,_

_I was the only one there._

_But your power shone,_

_Brighter than any I've known._

_I'm under your spell._

_Nothing I can do,_

_You just took my soul with you._

_You worked your charm so well;_

_Finally, I knew _

_Everything I dreamed was true._

_You make me believe,"_

_(Ran, Miki, and Su are now singing as added vocals in the background, going "ah,")_

"_The moon to the tide,_

_I can feel you inside._

_I'm under your spell,_

_Surging like the sea,_

_Pulled to you so helplessly._

_I break with every swell,_

_Lost in ecstasy,_

_Spread beneath my willow tree._

_You make me complete._

_You make me complete._

_You make me complete._

_You make me complete."_

_It's over._ I blushed. "So, um… did you like it?"

"Confession by song, huh?" he said, leaning towards me. "Very smart move," He kissed me, and I closed my eyes, not wanting the moment to end.

"Good night. _Amu-chan,"_ He said, leaving me alone with my three charas.

And they all squealed in delight.

"Amu-chan! That was so romantic!! What song was that?!" Ran pestered.

"It was great to have him accompany you," Miki nodded.

"It was lovely. Sing it again, desu," Su asked.

That's when Ran gasped. "What are we going to tell Tadase-kun?!?!"

"Actually, I haven't thought of that one yet… I was thinking of telling him to let me _Rest in Peace,"_

~

Emi-tan: So how was it?

Amu: I liked it. It was very sweet.

Ikuto: A little sappy, but as long as there is no Tadamu, I love it.

Tadase: … WHY?!?!?!

Emi-tan: Well, that's vague, Tadase. Do you want to know why my brother has a bush of a hair do, or why I don't like Twilight, or why I'm obsessed with monkies, or why-

Ikuto: Um, anyway, Emi-tan is posting a bonus chapter, with Ran, Miki, Su, and Yoru in it.

R,M,S,Y: REALLY?!?!?!

Emi-tan: Yuppers! So look forward to it!


	2. Bonus Chapter

Emi-tan: Yo-ho! Emi-tan here with the bonus chapter!

Miki: And this time, the charas are going to be in it!

Emi-tan: Miki! You spoiled the surprise.

Yoru: Actually, Ikuto did, nya.

Emi-tan: Huh? When?

Su: At the end of last chapter, desu.

Emi-tan: Grrrr… :( Well, he didn't reveal the mystery couple, right?

Ran: There's a mystery couple…?

Emi-tan: Yuppers! I love saying that… xD

R,M,S,Y: Emi-tan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Emi-tan: And I'm not going into a description as to what would happen if I did. So let us begin the dissection! Er, the story… xD

:)~:)

(This would take place after Ikuto was captured by Easter.)

Normal POV

"Where'd Amu-chan go, desu?" Su asked tiredly.

"She and her family went to go see a movie. Don't you remember?" Miki replied.

"No, I don't, desu,"

"There's nothing to do, nya!" Yoru cried out boredly.

"I wanna play!" Ran chimed.

Miki pondered for a minute, and came up with an idea. "We could play the one word story,"

"What's that, nya?"

"Basically, you say a word, I say a word, and it goes in the form of a story. Or, it's supposed to,"

"I've heard of that! Sometimes, the sentences get hilarious," Ran grinned, "I wanna go first!"

(Note: While they are playing the game, it will be in play form. R:= Ran, M:= Miki, etc.)

R: Once

M: Ducks

S: Flew

Y: Into

R: Red

M: Hockey

S: Pucks.

"What kind of sentence is that, nya?" Yoru cocked his eyebrow.

"'Once, ducks flew into red hockey pucks?' That is a weird sentence," Ran agreed.

"Yoru, it's your turn, desu,"

"I'm thinking," He thought for a moment, and came up with something.

Y: Blue

R: Monkeys

M: Eat

S: Lots

Y: Of

R: Ripe

Miki giggled before replying with,

M: Sausages

They cracked up a bit. "I didn't know you had a fun side to you, desu," Su teased.

"It does beat the hockey puck sentence," Yoru declared.

"It's Su's turn, desu!"

S: Lions

Y: Are

R: Very

Miki pondered a minute. She didn't want it to be too funny, but just funny enough.

M: Purple

"Purple, desu? I've never see a purple lion,"

"Su, you've never see a lion," Ran countered.

"Oh, right, desu,"

S: Because

Y: Chipmunks

R: Crawl

M: Under

S: Eleven

Y: Sets

R: Of

M: Coconut

S: Pie

"That sentence makes no sense. 'Lions are very purple, because chipmunks crawl under eleven sets of coconut pie?' There's no unity, nya,"

"The point of the game is to entertain. I think we can agree that we are highly entertained," Miki sighed.

Yoru got an idea. But he decided to save it for later.

Y: Aquatic

R: Mammals

M: Color

S: Rocks

Y: Lavender

R: Since

M: Amu-chan

S: Confessed

Y: That

R: She

M: Likes

S: Pink

Y: Horses

"These sentences have no relation at all, nya,"

"….Amu-chan likes pink horses…" Miki giggled, along with Ran and Su.

R: Firey

M: Seas

S: Exist

Y: In

R: Caves

M: East

S: To

Y: The

R: Imprisoned

M: Banana

S: Forest

"So let me get this straight, nya. 'Firey seas exist in caves east to the imprisoned banana forest?'"

"Apparently, desu. I do feel bad for those bananas…"

Y: Yoru

R: Likes

M: Fish

S: And

Yoru gave a sly smile

Y: Miki

The three of them were completely shocked. And Miki was madly blushing.

Then, the door opened, and Amu came in. "I'm back, you guys. Miki, is something wrong? You are awfully red,"

"Oh, it's just a game we were playing, desu,"

"The one word story, nya,"

"Oh, I've heard of that. Can I play?"

"Of course, desu!"

"What was your last sentence?"

"It was… 'Yoru likes fish and Miki,'" Ran exclaimed. Miki blushed again.

"That explains why you're so red,"

For the next two hours, they played on, laughing and enjoying their close camaraderie.

:)~:)

Emi-tan: Okay, so it really wasn't a "mystery couple," but it was still cute, right?

Ran: Miki is still blushing.

Miki: *blushes* So, Emi-tan, what was the funniest sentence you came up with?

Emi-tan: *ponders* Okay, there was "Water hates *Insert girl's name* and *Insert other girl's name* because *Insert boy's name* died from toilet cyanide," and "School is boring from floppalapagus poisoning,"

Yoru: Those were way funnier than ours.

Emi-tan: Yeah, but I was playing with more people. I was playing with maybe 6 other people.

Su: So what's your next fan fic, desu?

Emi-tan: KAROKE!!! Look forward to it!


End file.
